Taka's Scar
by ismokerainbows
Summary: of coarse we know how Taka REALLY got his Scar but, I wanted to write what I thought happened and would have been WAY more Angsty :  R&R also slight onesided Scar/Taka X O.C Rating will go up to M for Death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Taka and his brother Mufasa, were fooling around with their best friend, Layia. They were having a wonderful time the grass of the savannah. ****Mufasa was the strongest of the three, then Layia, then Taka. They all took a small break and started walking, Taka ran ahead, Layia snuck behind him and pounced. Her and Taka play - fought for a few minutes until Taka grew tiered and let his guard down for a split second. Layia took the opportunity and pounced on him once again, pinning him to the ground.**

**"Pinned ya!" She screamed happily.**

**"B-b-but, h-how could I lose to a G- g-girl?" Taka stuttered out. Mufasa looked at his brother and shook his head,**

**"I can't believe you got pinned by a GIRL!" he said teasingly.**

**"shu-" Taka was cut off by Layia.**

**"Oh it's on now Mufasa," she exclaimed while biting Mufasa's ear. He screamed in pain, he thought she nearly bit his ear off, while Taka laughed.**

**"Why the heck did you bite me?" Mufasa screeched.**

**"To teach you a lesson." she replied.**

**"And what lesson would that be?"**

**"Girls can be just as strong as boys." she told him matter of factly**

**Taka looked at them both and shook his head, "Oh Gees, why cant you two be more….Grown up?"**

**"Because Taka, all three of you are children," A strong voice explained.**

**Taka turned around to see King Ahadi, him and Mufasa's Father.**

**"Father," Mufasa and Taka screamed as they ran towards him. Layia bowed.**

**"You know you don't need to bow Lay, you're like a daughter to Uru and I." Ahadi told her.**

**"I'm sorry, it's just, you're the King and I should be respectful." Layia replied.**

**Ahadi chuckled, "Your mother taught you well."**

**At that, she smiled brightly. The king had told Mufasa to come with him.**  
><strong>Taka and Layia stayed and watched Mufasa and Ahadi walk back to Pride Rock.<strong>

**"Come on Taka, lets play!"**

**" Alright, Alright. Tag you're it!"**

** Meanwhile at Pride Rock.**

**The happy expression Ahadi wore was now gone. He looked stressed.**

**"What's wrong dad?"**

**"Mufasa, my son, this decision has been a tough decision but, I have chosen The future king." The present King told his son.**

**"Really Father? Who have you Chosen?" Mufasa's face brightened, he would be happy if he or his brother have been chosen.**  
><strong>"It is You Mufasa, for you are more of a leader then Taka."<strong>

**"Thank you Father!"**

**Ahadi smirked slightly, "Go, play with your Friends but you will begin your Training tomorrow."**

**Wow, sorry for the short chapter but there will only be a few. R&R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, same as in the first chapter**

**Reldor: No he isn't but he doesn't want to cause a scene in font of Layia. Mufasa does not give Taka his scar, Ahadi does.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Taka," Ahadi said with a firm voice, "I would like a word." The two walked out of den and to the tip of Pride rock. It was very early in the morning , the sun just rising. It was the perfect time for the lion king to tell his eldest son he will not be king.**

"**What would you like to tell me father?" Taka replied with, what Ahadi would call respect, fear of his own father. Ahadi was very short tempered and already hated Taka because he was a scrawny cub and didn't show any of the traits of a true king. **

"**You are to never be king Taka, you are a worthless cub and do not deserve such a title." Ahadi coldly explained to his son.**

"**Wh - wh - what?" Taka started to cry. Ahadi hated crying, it was a sign of weakness. He was enraged.**

"**Taka, crying is a pointless action that only weaklings do!"**

"**Father, I'm sorry!" Taka was afraid for his life at this point.**

"**Sorry, sorry? Do you know your name meaning? It means waste, all you'll ever be Is a waste!" Ahadi screamed. Taka was reduced to a bawling, shaking ball of fur.**

"**You mean nothing to me and you never will, a mistake is what you are, I knew I should have killed you the minute you were born!" **

**Ahadi raised his giant paw and struck Taka over the left eye. **


End file.
